


Of Forgotten Date

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: The last ff I write in 2017 ;)Hope yall enjoy thisWe need more WonHyuk to be honest..Hit me up on twt @monhoe_x(Also @mfyg030993 and @pileofsebong)thanks for reading!Kudos and comment will be much appreciated ;)





	Of Forgotten Date

Minhyuk’s hand reaches blindly for the vibrating device. Then, after bumping his knuckles on the nightstand twice, he successfully grabs onto his phone. Sliding the green button with his thumb, he put it on speaker - both of it done with a bleary eyes plus mere feeling -

“What is it?” He asks afterwards.

There is no response from the other line and Minhyuk - after contemplating for a long long time - decides to look at the bright screen properly to identify the caller despite his body whining for more sleep.

_Muscle bunny <3 _. Alongside with a photo of his boyfriend pops and he frowns.

“Hyung?” Minhyuk tries again, “What's up?”

“Don't ‘what's up’ me, _Mister_. Care to look at the time?” Finally, comes his boyfriend's annoyed huff.

Minhyuk, though a bit annoyed himself, checks on the top right of his phone screen. “It's 11:30, why?”

“It's 11:30 and that's exactly the problem here, Minhyuk.”

The younger furrows his brows together, lips pursed; not liking how Hoseok is calling him with his proper name without any nickname and he rolls on his bed, thinking what might've he screw up this time. But nothing comes to mind. “I don't get it, babe. Just get on the point?”

He hears Hoseok sighs from where he is before he answers, “ Well, another clue. Who is it that said : Saturday, 10 am **_SHARP_** -” Hoseok emphasizes the word, “- at the park near my house?”

It takes approximately 3 seconds and then Minhyuk is magically up, trace of sleep disappeared into the thin air. “Oh shit,” He then breathes out, horror evident in his voice.

“Oh shit, indeed,” Hoseok says and Minhyuk can picture the way he is rolling his eyes _~~adorably~~_ as he continues, “Have you not been my boyfriend, you're so going to be in trouble. You're lucky I love you.”

“Dear _Lord,_  I love you too but I'm so so sorry! I overslept!”

Minhyuk swear Hoseok can hear the panic on his side as he rolls off the bed and prepares to run to the bathroom.

“I could see-”

“Where are you now? Don't tell me you're still at the park! Please, because that'd make me feel like the biggest asshole in this entire un-!”

“God, stop! You're dragging me into the chaos you're in! Just come and open the door already!”

Minhyuk halts on his track, “Pardon?”

“Open the door, Minhyukkie. It's damn hot out here and if you're not here by 10, I'll put these muscles to use and str-”

Before Hoseok could even finish his sentence, there he is; Minhyuk is in front of him, panting for air.

“There you are,” Hoseok says with hint of annoyance but Minhyuk could see a smile threatening to wipe that frown away.

“I am so sorry!” The younger says, pulling Hoseok into a hug despite the sweats.

“It's fine. Can we get in?” Hoseok mumbles, arm around Minhyuk’s considerably small waist and pulling him close.

“It was so hot, huh? You're all sweaty,” Minhyuk mumbles, hands cupping Hoseok’s cheeks and leaning in to press a small kiss on his lips. “Do you want to jump into the shower?”

Hoseok looks at him with his wide eyes at the suggestion, “You're genius! I didn't even think of that and was about to strangle you for this!”

“I think I just somehow saved my own life,” Minhyuk laughs, “I'll grab your clothes for you so just go right in there.”

“Thanks.”

“By the way, hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“You look great. Just thought I should say that seeing how you get yourself all dressed up.”

“Well, thanks for recognizing my effort,” Hoseok says sarcastically. 

“Sorry for wasting them.” Minhyuk says sheepishly, rubbing his nape.

“Nah, I don't mind. You know I don't work that hard considering how good looking I am already.”

“Oh, how I regretted opening my mouth. Should've kept them shut.”

And the last thing Minhyuk hear is that unique sound of his boyfriend’s laugh before he vanished to the bathroom inside Minhyuk’s room.

 

* * *

 

“Minhyuk-ah?”

“Yes-? Oh right.” And soon after Hoseok caught the white fluffy towel plus underwear before disappearing back into the bathroom. Later, he comes out with only towel around his waist leaving his fine body with no protection whatsoever and that's all for Minhyuk to see.

The younger gulps. No matter how many time has passed, he still can't and will never get over those fine abs and arms and chest and fuck, to put it simply : everything.

“Like what you see?” Hoseok calls, snapping him out of his temporary daydream. Minhyuk rolls his eyes at the smirk on the older’s lips and makes no attempt to answer him.

 

It's when Hoseok is settled on the bed, now with pants and towel around his neck, still no shirt, that Minhyuk crawls over to him.

Hoseok says nothing and simply watch as his younger lover get close, nah this can not be considered close anymore he's basically on his lap now. An arm instinctively goes around his waist ,to provide the unneeded support, then he lets Minhyuk does what he usually does.

He welcomes him with a tilt of his neck, giving the younger better access.

Minhyuk sigh against his neck, “How can you smell this good.”

“That's what you _always_ say,” Hoseok hums, feeling the tip of Minhyuk’s nose against his adam apple.

“Because that's the truth,” The black head mumbles, by now he's had his eyes closed concentrating on filling himself with Hoseok’s scent.

“Up until now I still don't understand how do I smell good to you.”

“I can't explain it too, it's just .. nice and it's so _you_ ,” Minhyuk answers, curling his body inside Hoseok’s warm embrace and his comforting scent.

“Don't fall asleep on me again. We're supposed to have a date today,” The older reminds but his action of stroking Minhyuk’s hair doesn't support his word at all. 

“I'm not sleeping,” Minhyuk argues, pulling away. “I'll go take bath in 5 minutes.”

“Mhm, I'll see if you really will,” Hoseok teases with a chuckle. “Ouch,” He pouts when he feels Minhyuk’s palm make contact with his bare chest.

 

“By the way, pup.” Hoseok breaks the short silence, hand non stopping rubbing on the younger's covered arms.

Minhyuk hums in answer, feeling absolutely comfortable.

“You're alone?”

“Seems so. Can't find my mom anywhere and Jooheon is probably out with Kihyun and Changkyun. What's with that?”

“Nothing.” Hoseok shrugs.

“Are you suggesting something naughty?” Minhyuk cocks a brow, his famous seductive smile playing on his lips as he looks straight into Hoseok’s eyes.

“Aren't _you_ the one suggesting that?” Hoseok counters, though Minhyuk can see the slight pink on his cheeks.

“Well, I don't mind. I'd prefer if I took a bath first, though. Oh, and stop blushing, hyung! We've been together for what, 2 years and you still get shy at that?”

“Shut up.” Hoseok shoves him off his lap and to the bed. “Just go get that shower.”

“We're doing it after all?” Minhyuk asks again, tone light and teasing as he jumps over to hug Hoseok tightly.

“No.”

“Aww, what a pity.”

And Hoseok knows he's just playing with him. “I already told you I want to check out this ramen restaurant. Come on, I'm starving.”

Minhyuk pull away to let out a dramatic gasp, “Your ramen over my gorgeous self? I can't believe you, you ramen addict!”

Hoseok laughs, “Shut up already and go take your shower. My stomach is on its limit.”

“Your stomach is always number one, huh.” The younger mumbles, sobbing into his hands. "What am I to you then?"

“Pup, this is too early for your drama,” Hoseok exclaims and decides to take action and pick him up.

The younger yelps in surprise but do nothing but laugh as Hoseok carries him up all the way to his bathroom.

“Hurry up, my ramen is waiting for me.” Hoseok says when he put Minhyuk down on the toilet seat.

“Ugh! You should've just dated that ramen instead of me.” Minhyuk protests, hands on his chest as he pouts.

“I was just kidding. I love you and your dramatic ass.”

“How _romantic_ ,” He mumbles, sarcasm clear as day but soon melts when Hoseok tilts his face up by his chin and meet his lips with his own. “I love you too. And your stupid muscles, also your stupid obsession for ramen,” Minhyuk sigh to the kiss, seeming completely content.

“They're _not_ stupid!”

“They are! Now go if you really want me to shower. Well it's not like I will mind if you prefer to stay and watch.”

 

The last thing Minhyuk hear, then, is the sound of his bathroom’s door slamming shut.

He laughs to himself discarding his material of clothing one by one and mumbles a soft,

“ _Cute_.”

**Author's Note:**

> The last ff I write in 2017 ;)  
> Hope yall enjoy this  
> We need more WonHyuk to be honest..  
> Hit me up on twt @monhoe_x  
> (Also @mfyg030993 and @pileofsebong)  
> thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comment will be much appreciated ;)


End file.
